Royal Road Trip II
by Michael J. Pineda
Summary: The adventure continues right where the first ended. Join Elsa, Anna and all of their friends in this thrilling sequel!
1. Prologue

_Author's Statement_

Hello everyone and Happy New Year! It's a pleasure and honor to bring you all the sequel to last summer's Frozen fanfic, _Royal Road Trip._ I am as happy as can be and hope you'll have a great time reading and following our heroes on a whole new adventure. The thrills are back with daring foes and exciting new challenges. Join Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the _Frozen _gang for Arendelle's second royal road trip. But before you do, I ask that you stop to reflect on those you love. Love is all powerful, and it comes in all forms. Family or not, people are brought together by the strength of their hearts and the love they share. Remember this theme throughout the story, and most of all remember...

Never...ever...give up.

_Long Live Imagination_

_~ Michael J. Pineda_

**Dedicated to Olga Illuminada Pineda.**

**Mother, warrior, friend.**

**_And for Hannah._**

_** May you find the love and peace we all seek in life. Wishing you a happily ever after.**_

**Prologue**

_"Someone calling you elsewhere?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Marco, my son. You never even look at other girls anymore. What troubles your heart?"_

_"There is someone. But I don't know how she truly feels."_

_ "Look at me, Marco. Search inside yourself. Do you love this woman?"_

_ "With all of my heart."_

_"Then follow your heart, my son. You're adventure in this kingdom is ending. Your destiny lies across that sea. Go to her. Discover the truth. And should you fail...what better way is there to live?"_

_"I will, father. I love you."_

"I love you too, son. Now go. Find your true love!"

Marco's father's words echoed throughout his mind. He sat in his quarters, listening to the waves crash along the sides of his ship. He leaned back, fiddling with his featherless hat before plopping it back on his head. My how things had changed since his last voyage to Arendelle. He was now a respected hero in his kingdom of Valencia. He wore fine, blue robes and finally trimmed the exaggerated curls off of his mustache. Marco sighed while unclipping a white gold necklace from his neck and proceeding to examine it.

It bore the crest of Arendelle in its center, and Marco found himself wearily gazing at the symbol. "Oh Elsa..." he huffed. "How I wish you could see me now. You wouldn't see the cocky coward that set foot in your kingdom, that's for sure. I guess I owe that change to you, your highness. I miss you. I know this voyage is a huge risk...but I feel that our goodbye was wrong. I still wonder if you feel the same...I have to find out. I have to know the truth. I've listened to my heart and finally understand. I love you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I hope we'll be together. I have to believe...that love will find away."

In that instant, the ship's captain knocked on his door. Marco called for him to come in and the burly man acknowledged. "Marco sir!"

"Hmm?"

"The winds are good. The weather should be this clear for at least a week." he smiled. "And at this rate, we will reach Arendelle in two days time."

Marco smirked,"That's wonderful news, Captain Ortega. Keep up the good work, I'm going to take a nap."

"Bueno," he nodded before exiting.

Marco made his way over to a hammock and plopped onto it with a huff. He stared up at the wooden ceiling before pulling out Elsa's necklace again. He held it to his chest, whispering, "Elsa..." He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. He could see the Snow Queen in the depths of his subconscious. There she was, just as he remembered her. Her bright blue eyes...her smooth pale skin...her soft red lips...her platinum blonde hair flowing down her shoulder in a single braid...The thoughts made Marco smile. He imagined himself already arriving in Arendelle, and running straight towards her. She was now in her queenly attire, a crown nestled in her braided hair.

Her apparition smiled and began to cry. "Marco?...Is that you?"

"Yes...yes Elsa. It is me!" He sprinted as fast as he could as she did the same. They embraced each other tightly as Marco lifted her off of her feet and twirled her around. As she returned to the ground, she pressed her forehead to his as they shed tears of joy. Their blue capes fluttered in the wind, as if rejoicing and dancing with one another.

"I knew you'd come back," sniffled Elsa.

"Of course I did," whispered Marco. "I love you."

Elsa gasped at his words while her pale face began to flush in shades of red. She gently placed a hand n her heart and began to smile. "Oh Marco...I lov-"

**_BOOM!  
><em>**  
>A powerful clap of thunder sent Marco jolting forward in his hammock. His eyes shot open as his hammock swung back and forth violently.<p>

**_BOOM!  
><em>**  
>Another thunderclap blasted outside while streaks of lightning flashed across his windows. He immediately leapt to his feet and ran onto the deck. The calm seas were long gone, replaced by mighty waves reaching monstrous heights. Marco's light brown eyes widened at such a horrific sight as a wave crashed against the deck, sending sailors slipping and falling off of the edge. Marco slipped too, and gasped when he spotted Elsa's necklace sliding across the deck. "No!" he shrieked before chasing after it. He kept his eyes fixed on the jewelry's shimmer each time lightning struck. That was all he had to remember the Snow Queen by. He couldn't lose it now! Marco dove across the flooded deck, his arm extended to snag the necklace before it fell over the edge. He succeeded in grabbing it, clipped it back to his neck, and stood again.<p>

"Marco!" screamed Captain Ortega. "The helm! I need your help!" Marco looked up to see the captain struggling to hold onto the wheel.

"Hold on!" he assured as he ran up the stairs and grabbed hold with him. The two men desperately fought to keep the wheel from spinning away as heavy rain battered against their faces.

"Looks like this is the end!" grunted the captain.

"Not on my watch, captain! Hold on tight! Push!" affirmed Marco as the two heaved at the wheel.

"ROGUE WAVE!" hollered a sailor. "ROOOOOOOOGUE WAVE!"

Marco and Ortega turned to see a gigantic wave looming over the others. It towered over their ship, so much so that it cast a shadow completely over them. It closed in, like a predator about to strike. Marco wrapped his arm around the nearest rope and motioned for the captain to do the same. "Hang on!" he cringed, shutting his eyes as the monstrosity of a wave struck. It bashed the ship with all of its might, snapping the mast in two and completey overturning the vessel. Marco found himself completely submerged, using one hand to hold onto his hat while the other remained tied to the rope. After wave passed, he was thrusted upward. He broke the surface of the water, choking and gasping for air while more waves hit him. He grabbed the nearest piece of driftwood and caught his breath. A flash of lightning illuminated the sea, making Marco gasp as he watched his entire ship sink to the depths. "Captain!" he exasperatedly called. "Captain! Anyone!" His cries went unheard, and he realized that he was all alone...stranded at sea amidst an atrocious storm.

In that instant, he felt a huge tail brush against his leg. "Oh great..." he gulped. "Sharks!"

A yellow tailfin emerged from the water twice before circling him. It dipped once more before a woman's body broke the surface. She had dark brown hair styled in a ponytail and gazed at him with blue eyes. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

"A mermaid!" gasped Marco. "You're...a mermaid!"

"That's right!" she giggled. "I'm Adella, fifth daughter of King Triton!"

"A mermaid...go figure," panted Marco. "I never knew the stories were true. I guess mermaids really do save people from shipwrecks!"

Adella completely ignored him and continued, "Say, you're really cute. How's about a kiss, ya handsome stud?"

Marco scoffed, "You're kidding right?"

"What? I wanna kiss."

"You _are_ fully aware that I've just been in a traumatic shipwreck and am now stranded at sea...right?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, but now it's over. Can we smooch now?"

"Save me, for heaven's sake!" flailed Marco. "Just...pull me to shore or something!"

Adella pouted, "If I take you to shore, _then_ will you kiss me?"

"I can't. I already have a true love," said Marco as she reached for Elsa's necklace.

The mermaid raised a brow, "What...what are you doing? Why are you patting your neck? It's creeping me out."

Marco gasped, realizing that the necklace was gone. "No...no!" he yelled. "Where is it?...no! It must have dislodged from my neck when the rogue wave hit..." He pressed his face against the driftwood. "Oh Elsa...I've lost my only memory of you."

Adella shrugged, "Well...if we're not gonna kiss I ummmmmmm whatever. Bye!" she dove back under.

"Nonono wait!" called Marco. "For a mermaid living in the deep blue, you're pretty shallow!" he jeered at the water. "How could things get any worse?"

"Oh Marco..." chuckled a woman's voice. "I just _love it _when people say that phrase. It promotes such..._chaos._"

The Valencian watched as female figure began to materialize in front of him. She emerged from the sea and towered over with long, flowing hair. "Who are you?" he asked.

Two bright yellow eyes with red pupils glared down at him as the woman laughed maliciously. "Your worst nightmare."


	2. Chapter 1 - Birthday

**Chapter: 1 Birthday**

It was springtime in the kingdom of Arendelle. Beautiful crocuses bloomed across the rolling hills and grassy plains. Birds soared above, singing their little hearts out. The kingdom's kindly inhabitants were up and about, enjoying the fine weather and sounds of nature. "Ready!" called Kai, the head royal servant. "Steady...Heave!" At his command, a group of servants yanked on a series of ropes. They pulled with all of their might as a new roof was hoisted on the stables. Apparently, Kai had miscounted the amount of servants he'd need for such an endeavor. The men tugged away at the ropes, but the roof began to slip. "Oh no...nononono," worried Kai.

"ME HELP!" bellowed a voice behind him that made him cringe.

He quickly turned to see a monstrous snowman towering over him. "Ahhhhhh Marshmallow! Just in time. We've got to get the roof on the stable."

"What stable?"

"It's a place where we keep the horses."

The snowy titan gasped, "Horsies! Me help the horsies! Me help!"

"Any time now!" grunted a servant as he began to lose his grip. Marshmallow acknowledged, stomped on over, and fixed the roof into place. "Thanks, big guy!"

Marshmallow nodded and faced Kai, "Can me ride one horsie?"

Kai gulped and scratched his bald spot, "Ummmm about that..."

Meanwhile, a young woman sat in the throne room. She was a gorgeous queen with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Born with the powers of ice and snow, she was known by all as Queen Elsa of Arendelle. A tiara gleamed atop her head, a sapphire glowing bright in its center. Elsa sighed just as her elderly servant, Gerda, walked in. "Good morning, your majesty."

"Good morning," replied the queen with a smile upon her red lips.

"It's a beautiful day outside! Ready to get to work?"

"Always," nodded Elsa.

Princess Anna was fast asleep, her head leaning against her loving husband, Kristoff. The ice harvester ran his fingers through her hair and held her petite hand. He lifted it to place a gentle kiss on the back, proceeding to flip it over and kiss the palm. A smile began to form on Anna's freckled face. She giggled with a hum and began to open her eyes. Kristoff grinned back and kissed her forehead, "Good morning." he whispered.

She turned over and softly replied, "Good morning," The two shared a quick kiss, pulling away for a moment to gaze at one another, and then returning to kiss once more.

"How are you feeling?" asked her husband.

The princess huffed, "No morning sickness if that's what you mean." She sat up and gently rubbed her stomach. By doing so, she found herself getting excited. "Can you imagine, Kristoff? Soon, you and I will be parents!"

"I know," chuckled Kristoff. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

_New Day_

**Anna**

_The day draws near,_

_They'll soon be here._

_Our new beautiful son-_

**Kristoff  
><strong>  
><em> Or daughter!<em>

**Anna**

_Soon a new life,_

_In my arms will lay._

_Here comes a brand new day!_

**meanwhile, Elsa is preparing to do her day's work**

**Elsa**

_Still all work and no play._

_But for once, it's okay._

_It gives me something to look forward to._

_My mind never rests,_

_As if I'm obsessed-_

_With you..._

**she glances over at the feather Marco gave her and sighs, returning to her work**

_Tossing and turning all night long,_

_Is thinking about him oh so wrong?_

_Why can't I shake this feeling?_

_Is love really so unyielding?_

**back to Anna and Kristoff**

**Kristoff**

_Our son would be a fine young man,_

_Who wouldn't be afraid to lend his dad a hand._

*sighs* Ice cutting isn't easy alone, you know!

**Anna**

_Our daughter would be poised and kind,_

_She'd have good looks and a bright young mind._

*sighs* She and I would be so much alike!

**Kristoff**: **getting ready to go out for the day** Well, it doesn't matter to me. As long as they are healthy and happy, I will be happy. *Peers out the window to see the snowmen, Marshmallow and Olaf, waving up to them* Looks like we have some snowy visitors!

**Anna:** **giggles** Oh really? *She shimmies to the edge of the bed and looks out of the window as well* Hello boys!

**Olaf: **Hi Anna! How are you today?

**Anna:** Same as yesterday, Olaf.

**Marshmallow: **Baby out yet?

**Kristoff: **Not yet! Soon!

**Olaf**

_One thing I think I like,_

_Even more than summer's sun._

_Is seeing the smile of a baby,_

_and soon, you two will have one!_

*joyously hops on Marshmallow's head* I can't wait any longer!

**Marshmallow:** *claps his massive hands* Baby!

**Anna and Kristoff laugh at the snowmen**

**Elsa is now sitting back in her chair. She has finished a session of work and is resting before she continues**

**Elsa**

_I have no time to sit and wait,_

_There will be a new baby any day._

_A new niece or nephew for me._

My little sister is growing up. She'll be a good mother, I don't doubt it. I just hope she doesn't spoil the baby too much! I'm sure Kristoff wouldn't allow it.

**she gets up and starts walking down a hallway, looking dreamily out the window. She is clutching Marco's feather**

_Marco, can you hear me?_

_I can't believe I miss you so,_

_Oh why...oh how..._

_How could I have let you go?_

*Elsa pouts and shuts her eyes at the thought of him*

_I have to believe that you'll return,_

_You're the first man I've ever longed for and yearned._

_I just want you here with me right now._

_I must be strong, and dare to hope._

_I refuse to cry! Refuse to mope!_

_I know you'll come right back to me somehow._

**Elsa:** **stops and holds the feather out in front of her** All I have of you is this. I'll hold it tight for as long as we both shall live…

**return to Kristoff and Anna**

**Anna**

_Today's a new day!_

**Kristoff**

_Another bright day!_

**return to Elsa. The music is nearly stopped**

**Elsa**

_Each new day,_

_You're still away._

_And now…_

_*_quick cut to Olaf*

**Olaf**

_A baby's on its waaaaaaay!_

Elsa glanced down at Marco's feather once more. The longer she looked at it, the more frustrated she became. She clenched her fist, causing ice to seep through her fingers and coat her knuckles. "Forget it," she sighed, putting the feather back in a drawer. The Snow Queen rubbed her temple and groaned, "Why can't you just forget about him, Elsa? Get it together! You're turning into Anna with this love craze!" She gasped upon mentioning her sister, "Oh my...Anna!" The queen rushed out of her room and over to her sister's.

Anna flashed a tired smile from bed, "Hey sis,"

"Hello Anna, Kristoff." nodded Elsa as she sat at her bedside.

She placed her hand on her sister's belly, causing Anna to shudder, "Ohh! Chilly."

"Oops," giggled the queen. "How are you feeling?"

"This babe's been kicking," grunted the princess. "Maybe he or she will become a dancer!" She envisioned a beautiful young lady twirling to a whimsical melody. "Could you see it, honey?"

Kristoff's mind was wandering. He saw himself hacking at ice alongside a muscular young man with forearms bigger than his body. He cut a block and placed it on the cart. His son karate-chopped the entire North Mountain into two pieces, lifted one in each arm, and flung them at the kingdom of Arendelle. ***DISCLAIMER: There were no casualties when Kristoff's demigod of a son hurled the halves of the North Mountain at Arendelle.*** _"Great job, son!" cheered Kristoff. _"_Now we'll have ice forever!"_

"**THANK YOU, FATHER**," _bellowed his son in a voice so deep and powerful, that the entire kingdom shook with ferocity and windows shattered and trees caught fire and birds fell out of the sky and the Southern Isles exploded and-  
><em>

"KRISTOFF!" exclaimed Anna to snap her husband out his daydream.

"Huh?" he asked. "What?"

"Nevermind," scoffed the redhead. She glanced over at Elsa and asked, "Are you alright?"

Elsa was deep in thought and hastily replied, "Yes...everything's fine."

Anna pouted, "Elsa..."

Kristoff stood up, "I'll give you two some privacy." He kissed his wife on the head and left the room.

Elsa kept her gaze on the ground as she fiddled with a snowflake she conjured. "It's about Marco...isn't it?" said Anna. The queen bit her lip and furrowed her brows. "Why won't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you love him...It's okay, sis. I'm actually really happy for you."

"How can I be happy, Anna?" replied Elsa. "He never returned. I let him go. Maybe he doesn't feel the same anyway. That's probably why-"

"Elsa! Calm...down." said Anna. "If there's one thing I've learned about love...of course not from Hans...is that it always finds a way. Kristoff left me during the Great Freeze, but he returned!"

"Only because_ I_ caused a blizzard on the fjord," chuckled Elsa.

"Then I know what we need to do," joked Anna. "I need to get ice powers and cause a blizzard back in Valencia!" The girls shared a laugh before Anna added, "In all honesty, Elsa...Why don't you go visit his kingdom?"

"Anna, he probably doesn't even feel the same. He left after all."

"You don't know that! He could be feeling the same as you," assured Anna. "I bet he misses you so much."

"Forget it, Anna. Besides, a queen can't be leaving her kingdom for so long."

"You could leave me in charge."

Elsa cringed at her words, "Heavens forbid! I could see myself returning to find the kingdom destroyed from all of your wild parties...the horses running loose for your _Running of the Mares..._A chocolate fountain stationed every four feet from another."

Anna snickered, "I like the fountain idea."

"You know, Anna...me too." She winked, "Let's forget about Marco for the time being, and focus on Arendelle's new prince or princess!" The icy blonde flashed a worried look, "Oh I do hope the child will like me...Do you think my powers will frighten him or her?"

"I'm sure the baby will love them as much as I do," assured Anna.

"Your majesty..." called Kai. "We need you to oversee today's shipments from Corona."

Elsa huffed and whispered to her sister, "Never a dull moment...duty calls." She spun around and followed Kai out the door.

The queen left just enough room for Olaf to come waddling in. "Anna!"

"Olaf," she smiled as he hopped onto the bed. "Gently, Olaf!"

"Sorry," he frowned.

"Aww that's ok, I just-" Anna felt a pain in her belly. "Ow...I just-" The pain returned.

"Oh no..." gasped Olaf. "I broke you! I'm so sorry I-"

"You're fine, Olaf." grunted Anna. "Get Elsa and Kristoff."

"Why?"

"The baby's...urgh...coming!" The pudgy snowman's eyes widened as he ran to the foot of the bed and held out his twiggy arms. He just stood there, prompting Anna to exasperatedly ask, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting ready to catch the baby when it pops out!"

"That's not how this works, Olaf!" she groaned in pain. "Get Elsa and Kristoff! And hurry!"

Far from Arendelle, Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton sat in a dimly lit meeting room. The ceiling was high but the darkness made it feel as if the room was slowly creeping inward. It was empty except for a few torches and a large table with three chairs. Hans paced while the Duke leaned back in his chair.

"This is ridiculous," pestered the Duke. "We come all this way, and our hostess is late!"

"Oh would you shut it?" barked Hans.

In that instant, Eris, the goddess of chaos, faded in from the darkness and gracefully floated to her chair. "Hello boys..."

Hans glared at her, "You're late."

"You kept us waiting entirely too long!" added the Duke.

Eris chuckled, "My my you mortals are getting bold. A goddess is never late. Feel honored that I am entertaining your presence at all. It is not every day mere mortals get to gaze upon a deity such as myself."

Hans nervously cleared his throat, "Right. So, you called us here?"

"Mm, yes. I have grown particularly fond of the pure hatred you two have within your hearts."

The Duke chuckled with a hint of pride. "Is that so?"

Hans stayed focus, "You said you were willing to help us with our goals?"

The goddess whisped over to Hans and flirtatiously rubbed his shoulders. "Oh yes…Such deliciously dark hearts deserve to get their desires, don't they?"

"Now we're talking," grinned the Duke through his poofy white mustache.

Eris giggled and whisped over the old man, placing her finger on his chin and turning his face toward hers. "Him with his thirst for power and you with your greed…and both of you ultimately wanting revenge on two royal sisters?" She teleported back to her own chair, her face leaning on one hand. "Do tell, do tell…What could be the story behind those sweet faces of theirs?"

Hans slammed his fist on the table, "I had that Anna right in the palm of my hand! She was undoubtedly in love with me…Had her sister stayed gone, I could have claimed the throne for myself! To add insult to injury, that little twit had the nerve to punch me in the face!"

"Oh my, a one-sided love story gone wrong," smirked Eris before turning to the Duke. "What about you, gramps?"

"Elsa...that powerful, evil witch! She nearly killed me with her ice magic on multiple occasions! When she returned to her senses, she had the nerve to accuse me of treason! TREASON! ME?! I'm as pure as can be and I get accused of treason! And now the economy of Weasleton is falling apart at the seams! It's only a matter of time before we collapse entirely!" The Duke began to wildly flail his arms. "And on top of all that, she refused to dance with me! I'm an agile peacock with the grace of a monkey on the dancefloor!"

The goddess thought on Elsa's magic. "Hmph, I hate it when a bad girl goes good…Such a waste of potential. So,_ hotstuff _wants power and _shortstuff_ wants money, and both want some sweet revenge?"

Hans nodded, "Are you willing to help us?"

"I am more than willing. Any case as perfect as the two of yours is sure to be fun."

_Mean Schemes _

*upbeat music starts. similar to "Friends on the Other Side" from _The Princess and the Frog*_

**Eris**

_It seems that you both have a problem._

_Something you alone cannot repair._

_But I think with a little assistance..._

_I, can get you both there!_

*whisps over to the Duke, dancing around his chair as she listens to him*

**Duke**

_All of my desires are simple,_

_Money, moooooney, and more!_

_Wealth is a man's one desire,_

_What else is there to live for?_

**Eris nods and flows over to Hans, smirking at him as he regally states his desire**

**Hans**

_All I want is vengeance,_

_And a throne on the siiiide would be nice._

_But my greatest desire is to see,_

_That red-head returned to ice!_

*Eris returns to her own chair*

**Eris**

*returns to her chair and places her finger tips together, looking at Hans*

_Your plots are definitely alluring,_

_Your hearts, as daaaark as my own._

_If I were to help you, surely..._

_Your wishes would be wishes no more!_

_But, you cannot get something for nothing!_

_In this world there is no "free"._

_I suppose the point I am making,_

_**speaking** _What is in this for me?

**Hans**

_You seem to have a lot of things to say,_

_But we only care for what you do._

_However, your point cannot be denied_

_Indeed, what's in this for you?_

_Now what if I made you a promise?_

_An offer you simply can't refuse?_

_In return for your assistance and power..._

*speaking** _You can have the sisters, and Anna's boyfriend too!_

**Eris:** Ah, I see…With no rulers, you will simply waltz in and claim the throne…*whisps over to Duke* And with the ladies gone and your friend upon the throne, your partnership will continue. *looks at both of them* How perfectly chaotic *chuckles* I love it!

**the shot is only the Duke**

**Duke**

_A goddess on my side sure is tempting,_

_To say that, who would dare say no?_

_With my scheming and your abilities_

_Weaslton's economy will blow!_

**shot of only Hans**

**Hans**

_I'll admit it does sound rather mighty,_

_With a goddess, my brothers could not compare._

_After all, it's a battle for a throne,_

_And in love and war, ALL is fair!_

*laughs wildly*

**Eris**

*off by herself in the shadows of the ceiling as the two men laugh and plot together*

_How easily humans are persuaded,_

_Idiotic, every single one._

_Of course, I don't really want to help them..._

_All I want's a little fun..._

_With the chaos that ensues along with them,_

_I will establish my domain._

_Whilst I dispose of the annoyance,_

_Eris, goddess of chaos, shall reign!_

*returns to the two men*

**Eris:** So boys…Have we got ourselves a deal?

*the Duke and Hans look at each other with devilish smirks, both reaching out a hand to Eris. Eris shakes their hands with her flowing hair as she draws two "X"'s on her chest, one with each hand, one for each contract.*

**Eris**

_Now I am bound by our contracts,_

_And a goddess that is bound must come through._

*places a hand on Hans' shoulder* _With me by your side-_

**Hans & Eris**

_You (Hans says "I") will rule on high!_

**Eris & Duke**

*places a hand on Duke's shoulder* _And nothing but riches for you (Duke says "me")_

*Hans and Duke let out evil laughs*

**to herself**

_And with these two fools preoccupied,_

_I'll sit back and watch as they fall._

_I'll step out when our agreement dies,_

_And chaos will rule them all!_

Sweet CHAOS will rule over aaaaall!

*she joins in the evil laughter as the music ends*

"So...where do we start?" asked the Duke.

Eris replied, "Well, I have a great plan...but we'll have to wait a while for it to work. You know...prophecy deadlines and whatnot."

"We'll wait as long as we have to," assured Hans. "The more time, the greater we can prepare."

"My spies infiltrated Arendelle, and have valuable information that could help us," added the Duke of Weselton.

Eris smirked, "I too have something valuable to help us." She held up an orchid-colored case in her grey hands.

"What's that?" asked Hans.

"The key to Queen Elsa's undoing...and ultimately, Anna's too."

"Good," grinned Hans. "I want Princess Anna to suffer...I want her to scream in agony!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!" screamed Princess Anna. Elsa and Kristoff sat at her sides holding her hands tight. The queen conjured up some ice for her sister's sweaty forehead.

Gerda stood at the foot of the bed, "You're doing great, Anna dear. Just keep breathing."

"WHAT ELSE AM I GONNA DO?!" she huffed.

"Relax, honey." said Kristoff.

"Relax?" His exasperated wife turned and grunted, "RELAX? YOU TRY SQUEEZING A BABY OUT OF YOUR-...well...wait...nevermind. You don't have one."

"Have what?" asked Olaf.

"Nothing," snapped Elsa. "Don't worry about it."

"But what does Anna have that Kristoff doesn't?" wondered the naive snowman. "I wanna know!"

"Guys? HAVING A BABY HERE!" screeched Anna.

"Right!" worried Elsa as she returned to her sister.

"Alright..." said Gerda. "I see the head. One more big push!"

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" exclaimed Olaf as he hopped over. One look at the miracle of life, and he passed out, breaking into pieces on the ground.

Soon, the cries of a baby sounded at the foot of the bed. Gerda wrapped the infant in a fresh blanket and made her way to Anna. Everyone had tears in their eyes as she said, "Oh, your grace...it's a beautiful baby boy."

"YEEEEEESSSS!" rejoiced Kristoff as images of his mountain-splitting titan flashed through his head.

"How wonderful!" cheered Elsa, shooting tiny ice flurries into the air. "I have a nephew!"

Anna held her child close, kissing his forehead. He looked back up at her displaying his father's eyes and mother's hair. "My little prince," she smiled as tears of joy rolled down her freckled cheeks. "My little...Nikolas."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Prince of Arendelle

**Chapter: 2 The Prince of Arendelle**

Kristoff rode Sven as fast as he could and made for the Valley of the Living Rock. He came to a screeching halt and leapt off of his reindeer. "Everyone!" he hollered. "Wake up! Wake up!" At the sound of his voice, an entire horde of rocks came tumbling and rolling towards him. The enchanted rocks surrounded Kristoff and Sven before revealing themselves to be trolls. Amidst all of the eager trolls was the oldest of them all. The king hobbled forward with a grin, "Grand Pabbie!" rejoiced Kristoff before hugging him.

"Kristoff," he chuckled. "I've never seen you this excited before! I take it the baby was born?"

The mountain man nodded as if his head was about to fall off. Another troll stepped forward. She was Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive mother. "Well tell us, Kristoff! Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah, Kristoff! Tell us!" yelled a troll.

"Please please pleeeeeaaase?" squealed a baby troll.

Kristoff paused for dramatic effect, "It's a boy."

"A BOY!" cheered all of the trolls in unison. Kristoff couldn't help but laugh as he was tackled by his rocky family. They congratulated him and shook his hand until he thought it would fall off.

One troll whom he remembered from last year's road trip, Ulfric Stonecloak, stepped over and said, "Send the word. A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Arendelle. Now if you excuse me, I've got a wager to collect." He nudged a gruff troll named Cliff, "You lost your wager. I told you it'd be a boy!" Cliff rolled his eyes. "Pay up! Or I'll use The Voice on you!"

"Shut your yap, Fus ro dork," replied the troll.

Cliff growled at him before plucking something off of him and placing it in Ulfric's hands. "Hey! This isn't a fire crystal!"

"Nope. It's my kidney stone." grumbled Cliff, causing Ulfric to fling it out of his hands and clunk another troll on the head.

"So tell me, Kristoff..." wondered Pabbie. "What is the boy's name?"

"Nikolas," he smiled.

"Such a dashing name for a prince...Say Kristoff...I don't suppose little Nikolas has...you know-"

"What?" asked Kristoff.

"Magical powers of any sort? Possibly inherited from her sister? No ice flurries...whirlwinds...perhaps other powers...fireballs or-"

"No, Grand Pabbie." laughed Kristoff. "He doesn't have any of those." Kristoff suddenly gulped, "Or...does he?"

"Just keep an eye on him, Kristoff." said Bulda. "See if he causes any eternal winters..."

"Or infernos!" added Cliff.

"Maybe he has lightning powers!" called a little troll.

"Allllllright that's enough," said Kristoff before giving the baby troll a noogie. He rubbed his sore knuckles afterwards, "Oh right...their made of stone."  
>He stood up, mounted Sven, and made his way back to Arendelle. Thoughts of his son with magic made his heart race, "Psssshhhhh Nikolas doesn't have powers. Right Sven?"<p>

Sven groaned.

"Exactly."

Sven groaned in a deeper tone.

"Ugggh!" huffed Kristoff. "You_ had _to say that, didn't you? Now I'm paranoid!"

His reindeer companion groaned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Alright, fine. I'll just have to inspect him...every day...for the rest of his life."

Princess Anna's bedroom was quiet and cozy. She sat up in her bed, exhausted from her labor and holding her baby boy. She gently cradled him and planted kisses on his head. "Oh Nikolas," she sighed. "My little Nikolas." The baby yawned deeply.

"Someone's getting sleepy," giggled Elsa. She was in a chair at Anna's bedside. She placed her pale, gentle hand on the infant's head. "Sweet dreams, little prince. Just wait until you're older." Elsa began to smile with thoughts of the future. "You're going to be so very handsome...and I'll be a very good aunt to you...and we'll play games...and-"

"Elsa," whispered Anna. "He's sleeping."

The Snow Queen composed herself and whispered back, "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I've been so giddy lately. This is so unlike me."

"It's nothing to apologize for," giggled Anna before tucking Nikolas in the crib and kissing him good night. "But I must ask..." She took her sister's hands in her own. "How are you feeling...about Marco?"

Elsa bit her lip, "I still miss him dearly, but I must realize that he's not coming back... and I need to move on with my life."

"You don't know that, sis...You have to have faith."

"That's easy for you to say, Anna." snapped Elsa. "You have it all...a loving husband...a child...a-" Elsa felt her eyes tearing up. She tried to fight back the tears but a single one dripped escaped her eye. "I'm...I'm sorry." She dashed for her room.

"Elsa wait!" sharply whispered Anna as she chased after her.

"Leave me alone," replied the queen before hastily shutting the door behind her.

Anna shook the locked knob, "Elsa, let me in!"

"Go away, Anna!" she barked back.

"Ohhhhhhh no," Anna put her foot down. "Not this again...Nohohonononoooo not this shutting out nonsense. Elsa, you open this door right now! Talk to me!"

"Please go away...Please." replied Elsa.

Anna pouted as her faced flushed with red. "Don't make me go for the keys!" There was a long pause as the redhead huffed, "You're totally gonna make me go for the keys...That's it! I'm going for the keys." She stomped her way downstairs, muttering, "Go away Anna...she says...Go away she says...Why does that sound so gosh darn familiar?! Oh right...she did it for my entire childhood!" Anna angrily grabbed the keys from their hook and trudged back up the castle's spiral staircase. "Just wait until I get in there!" growled Anna as she unlocked the door. She opened it and snapped, "Why do you still shut me..." Anna gasped as her eyes widened. "Out..." The entire room was coated in a sheet of frost as snowflakes slowly...yet sadly drifted and fell to the floor. Her sister was kneeling at her bedside and burying her face in the covers. Her back pulsed rapidly and she could be heard sobbing. "Else...Elsa?" Anna fell to her knees and carefully placed a hand on her sister's back.

"Just go away, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa, you can control your powers. You'd never-"

"Not with my powers." said Elsa as she slowly lifted her head and turned. Her blue eyes were puffy, red, and filled with tears. "With my words."

Anna felt herself about to cry upon seeing her sister so sad. She brought her hand over and wiped a tear with her finger. "What are you talking about?"

Elsa sniffled as her lower lip trembled. "I'm lonely, Anna."

"But you have all of us. Kristoff...Olaf..."

"Not like that." she sighed. "I see you with Kristoff...you two love each other so much. Now you two have a little baby...a beautiful baby. I am so happy for you, really I am. But also...jealous." Elsa wiped her tears before continuing. "I wish I had it all like you. I know it's wrong to say so and I'm sorry. Please...forgive me." Now Anna was crying too. "I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Elsa...you could never hurt me..." Anna shook her head and embraced her sister. "I'm here for you. I love you."

The royal sisters shared a soft cry with one another. "I love you too, Anna. I can only act so strong." She stood up and began to fiddle with her magic. "But snow queen or not, I still long for love." She conjured up an icy sculpture of a man and rested her head on it. She proceeded to caress the sculpture's smooth face and sighed. "You're building your future. I'm stagnating."

"No you're not,"

"The servants all gossip about me," frowned Elsa. "About how I'm too cold to find a man."

"Pay no mind to them, Elsa. They have no right to judge anyone...especially the queen of their kingdom! If you wanted to, you could plunge it into another eternal winter! That'd show them!...just...please don't."

Elsa smirked, "Thanks Anna. And don't worry, I won't. It's just...so hard sometimes."

"Keep the faith, sis." She clenched Elsa's hand tight. "Marco will return before you know it."

The queen began to smile again, "You're right! Marco WILL return before I know it! I know he will!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Anna. "I can just see you two reuniting in less than...hmmmmm...four months!"

"I'll wager _three!_" contested Elsa enthusiastically. "Three months...how exciting!" she squealed.

**_FOUR YEARS LATER..._**

"Your majesty!" hollered Kai from downstairs. Elsa was up in her room, frustratedly braiding her hair while brushing the front of it. "YOUR MAJESTY!"

"WHAT?!" barked Elsa.

"We need you downstairs to oversee the preparations!"

"I'M COMING!" she growled with a yawn. Elsa looked at her mug in the mirror, "Hello beautiful." she scoffed. She glared down at Marco's yellow feather, grabbed it, and flung it across the room. The queen quickly did her makeup and trudged out the door with some paperwork. She mumbled to herself, mocking Anna's voice, "Marco WILL return before I know it! I know he will! Tehehehehehehee I'm Anna. I have a loving husband and adorable little-" Someone yanked at her dress, making her huff. "Boy..."

The queen looked down over her shoulder to see Anna's four-year-old son tugging her cape. "Auntie Elsa!" he cried eagerly. "Auntie Elsaaaa!"

"Good morning, Nikolas." she smiled, only to cringe at the sound of Kai bellowing her name.

"Good morning," he replied politely. He was dressed in a coat similar to his father's. With it being winter in the kingdom, the little prince loved joining Kristoff on his ice harvests. "Let's play hide and seek, Auntie Elsa!

"Auntie Elsa's got to get some work done," she replied. "Maybe later."

"Oh please? Oh please can we play now? How about tag instead?"

"Why don't you play with Olaf?"

"I could, but I wanna play with you!" He hugged her legs tightly, "I love you so much, Auntie Elsa!"

"And I love you too, Nikolas." she ran her fingers through his scruffy red hair. "But remember how your auntie is the queen and all?"

"Yeaaaah," he pouted while staring at the ground.

"That means I am very busy now."

"I knooow. I wish you didn't have to work."

"Me too, sweetie." sighed Elsa. "Now go find your Momma and Poppa. They'll play with you." She stood up and continued to walk down the hall. Suddenly, she felt Nikolas tug at her cape again, "What now?" she huffed.

"Just one game, Auntie Elsa? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Elsa knelt down to get at eye level with Nikolas. "I don't have time for a game...but now that I think of it, I _do_ need a little helper."

Nikolas' light brown eyes lit up at the words. He gave his aunt a salute, "Prince Nikolas of Arendelle, at your surface!"

"Service," corrected Elsa with a giggle. "Alright, little one. Let's get to work." She took her nephew by the hand and made her way downstairs. As pestering as he could be, Nikolas always brightened Elsa's day. She believed he was the closest thing that she could ever have to a child of her own. Oh how she loved him. They'd play all sorts of games on Elsa's off time...like tag, hide and go seek...and pin the tail on the never-returning, Spaniard. The third was the queen's personal creation. Elsa did her best to forget about Marco. Her mind would play tricks on her and fill her head with thoughts of him, lavishly wooing dozens of Valencian women. After all, he returned a hero. Surely he could get any woman he wanted.

Elsa shook off the thoughts and entered the ballroom with her nephew. Kai turned, "There you are, your majesty. The ball preparations are coming along nicely."

"Excellent," nodded Elsa.

"Excellent," nodded Nikolas.

"We've brought in the finest dishes from around the world, and we've even hired entertainers from Agrabah of all places!"

"How exciting!" Elsa smiled.

"How exciting!" mimicked Nikolas. She looked down at him with a raised brow, "Sorry, Auntie Elsa."

"Let's make sure everything is in order by tonight, Kai. We're having a big turnout and I want everyone to feel welcome!"

"Yes, your majesty." said Kai.

Elsa began to lighten up, "Well this'll be exciting! Won't it, Nikolas?"

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes!" he hopped while holding her hand. "How can I help? How can I help?"

The queen looked around the ballroom, "Hmmmmmm here!" She grabbed several bouquets of flowers from a basket. "Put one at every table." Nikolas was about to dash off when Elsa stopped him, "Ah ah ah... Let's make this fun, shall we?" The child's grinned and cheered as she stomped and coated the ground in ice. She then dazzled a pair of skates onto his shoes. Together, Nikolas and Elsa gleefully skated across the ballroom, placing flowers at each table they zoomed by. As they ended their skate, Elsa scooped Nikolas into her arms and tickled him uncontrollably.

The two laughed away when Anna came in with Kristoff. The princess leaned in the doorway, smiling at her sister and son. "There you are, Nikolas!" she called.

Nikolas exclaimed through Elsa's tickling, "Hi Momma!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." replied his mother. "Well no more pestering your aunt, you need to get ready for the ball!"

"Ohhhh!" groaned Nikolas. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." affirmed his father.

"Bathtime...now," added Anna.

"Okay..." He grabbed her tiara and dashed down the hall. "But you have to catch me first!"

"Hey!" gasped Elsa.

"Nikolas!" hollered Anna before giving chase. "You give that back to your aunt!" Elsa and Kristoff joined in.

"Honey, cut him off outside! Elsa take the stairs!" yelled Kristoff. "I'll cut him off in the lobby." The sisters did as he ordered and ran. Kristoff turned the corner and backed up against the wall. He listened in for the patter of little feet, and dove forward, "GOTCHA!"

He gasped, realizing that he was holding Olaf. "Got who?" wondered the pudgy snowman as Kristoff facepalmed.

Anna dashed outside just as Marshmallow picked her up. She squirmed in the snowmonster's grasp. "Let me go!" Her blue eyes widened when she noticed Nikolas sitting atop the snow monster's shoulder.

Marshmallow looked to him for orders. "Don't let her go!"

"No! Let me go!" retaliated Anna.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"Me confused!" worried Marshmallow.

Anna glared up at her clever son. "Prince Nikolas Bjorgman...you tell this gigantic snowman to put me down this instant.

"Do I have to take a bath?" wondered Nikolas.

"Yes."

He looked at Marshmallow, "Don't let her go!"

Elsa peered down at the sight from the balcony. She scolded her monstrous creation, "Mr. Marsh M. Mallow, you put my sister down this instant!"

"Yes Momma," he bellowed while releasing Anna.

Anna fell hard on her bottom. She gasped as she watched Nikolas sneak up through the balcony. "ELSA! Nab'em!"

Elsa peered down just as the prince scurried between her legs and out the other side. The gust of wind from his little dash caused her dress to flip upwards for a brief moment. The queen forced the dress back down and blushed. She heard a catcall whistle and glanced behind her at a royal guard. She stared at the young man as he scratched the back of his head. "Ummmm." He whistled again, "My my...look at all this dust! I uhhhhh need to get a servant up here quick! You know...to dust...and stuff..." He gulped and nervously saluted before reciting the Arendelle national anthem.

"That's what I thought." Elsa rolled her eyes and sprinted after Nikolas. The soldier waited for Elsa to leave before swooning with a smile from ear to ear.

She created a clump of snow for him to run into, and pulled him out of it. "Got you!" she said while putting her tiara back on.

"Awwww man," he snickered and pouted.

"Looks like it's bathtime for this one!" Elsa said while handing the prince over to Kristoff.

"Thanks Elsa." nodded Kristoff before playfully swinging Nikolas over his shoulder like a sack of carrots. "Say goodbye to your, aunt."

Nikolas peered up through his father's shoulder, and looked at Elsa with his adorable stare. "Bye bye, Auntie Elsa."

"Bye bye..." she sighed. The queen was about to head to her room when a woman approached her. She was the kingdom's chief messenger. "Hello Erika."

Erika was a slim, fit woman with blue eyes and short blonde hair. She bowed to Elsa, "Greetings your majesty. I have returned from my mission to Valencia."

"And?"

"Well I was a little upset because I didn't get to use the Tai Chi I practiced in China...you know..." She began to assume fighting stances, "The leaping tiger! The viscous dragon! The feral honeybee! BZZZZZZZ HAYA!"

"Erika...focus. Did you deliver the invitation to Marco?"

Erika gulped, "I...I did. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"He wouldn't take it."

"What do you mean?"

"I handed it to him...and he threw it back at me. He said he wanted nothing to do with Arendelle or its queen, because after all, he now had enough money to buy a kingdom and queen." Elsa gasped at the words. "I'm sorry, your highness."

"No...please. That's alright. I just need to be alone." Elsa shut herself in her room and stomped on the ground. Ice covered the ground as she growled, "That no good...rotten...inconsiderate...prideful...cowardly fool! He wanted nothing to do with Arendelle or me? Just like that? After everything we went through together? He had the gall...the audacity to throw the letter I wrote for him at my servant? URGH!" She conjured up an ice sculpture of Marco and stared it down, "Oh how I wish you were real. I'd clobber you!" Elsa let out a groan and fell to her knees. "I waited for you...and waited...and waited!" She looked at the ground with worried eyes. "Well no more waiting...Since when do _I _of all people care about having a man? No. Nuh-uh. Not me! I'm the Queen of Arendelle for heaven's sake!"

**_Solo _**

**Elsa**

_On my own again._

_Seems like loneliness,_

Is my best friend.

_No one to hold,_

_No one who's there._

_To be brave and bold,_

_When I'm in despair._

**Elsa: **Anna is lucky, her relationship with Kristoff is so strong and beautiful…Is it natural to be envious?

_When it comes to strong feelings_

_For another,_

_Should not the eldest sibling_

_Feel it first?_

_Am I destined to be_

_The queen_

_Who could not find_

_Her king?_

**Elsa:** No, I'm happy for Anna. She and Kristoff were meant for each other.

_No one to call my own,_

_No one to share my heart._

_Love leaves me alone,_

_Like an actor with no part!_

_I am the only one to blame,_

_For this lack of brightening dawn._

I deserve my shame!

_For now my love is gone._

_Marco did not return._

_Why did he not come back?_

_Did I really mean so little to him?_

_Well then I suppose then...THAT'S THAT!_

Elsa shoots an ice beam at the sculpture of Marco, blasting it to bits. She proceeds to conjure up a gorgeous, icy ballgown**

*Music rises with her newfound confidence*

_I may be alone,_

_But at least my heart is free!_

_I have no one to hold me down._

_All I have is me!_

**speaking a bit more than singing**

_Who needs a significant other?_

_And corny romance?_

_Why do I need a lover?_

_I don't need a man!_

_I'm happy now_

_Being single is the best!_

_I don't need so-and-so,_

_Watching over me._

_I can let it go,_

_Let my spirit run free!_

I am alone,

It's the best thing to be!

I can live by myself,

I can finally be meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Nice solo," complimented a voice from behind, startling her. She spun around to see a Jack Frost sitting on her windowsill.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Ummmmm your royal ball? You invited me, remember?"

Elsa took a minute to compose herself. "Oh...oh right! Apologies. I'm just everywhere today."

"I didn't mean to scare you," assured Jack. "I just heard that beautiful voice of yours, and had to come see!"

The queen played with her braid, "Thank you, Jack. I'm glad_ you_ could make it."

"Of course! After that last adventure of ours, its good to reunite under better circumstances."

"Did Prince Michael make it too?" wondered Elsa.

Jack scratched at his icy hair, "Uhhhh about that..."

In the kingdom of DunBroch, Michael sprinted for his life. His uniform was torn to shreds as he climbed the nearest fence to escape. "Alright! I get it, sweetheart!" he called back. "You're not looking for a relationship! I just thought Micherida would work! I ship it!" He was almost through when an arrow struck him in the rear. "YEEEEEEEEEOW!" He screamed before falling over.

Princess Merida jeered from the distance, "AND STAY OUT!"

"That's awful," gasped Elsa.

"I know. But, his loss," shrugged Jack. "I'll let you finish freshening up and do so myself."

"See you at the ball," nodded Elsa.

Jack was about leap out the window before he said, "And Queen Elsa..."

"Yes?"

"I hope that song of solitude was _just_ a song...Cause I'd really like to share a dance with you."

"But I don't-" Jack was gone. "dance..." Elsa thought on his words, and found herself blushing.


	4. Chapter 3 - Royal Bash

**Chapter: 3 Royal Bash**

The castle gates swung wide open as guests poured into the illustrious courtyard. Kai was at the entrance to Arendelle Castle, nodding and reiterating, "Welcome to the Arendelle Royal Ball!" A line of servants stood on each side of the incoming guests and threw up flowers in celebration.

Marshmallow did so too, but accidentally picked up one of the servants and flung him. The man went flying across the courtyard, screaming "My leg!"

While the visitors were accommodated in the ballroom, the royals finished getting ready upstairs. "Ow...ow...ow!" winced Nikolas.

"Hold still," said Anna as she brushed out the knots in his strawberry blonde hair. "There and...there! My you look handsome."

Nikolas humphed, "I can't move in this thing!" He waddled around in his ebony uniform.

Kristoff laughed, "You'll get used to it, son. Besides, you won't pick up any ladies unless you dress properly."

The prince grimaced, "Yuck...I don't want their mushiness all over me!"

"Now remember, Nikolas. This is your first ball and you need to be on your best behavior. No stunts like this morning," affirmed Anna just as Elsa came in. "Wow Elsa, you look stunning!" she gasped.

"Thank you, sis. You look marvelous."

Kristoff spoke in a high-pitched voice, mimicking the sisters. "Oh Kristoff...you just look so ravishing in uniform." Anna smirked at him and kissed his cheek.

"You look super pretty, Auntie Elsa." said Nikolas.

The queen giggled, "Thank you, dear. You look very handsome. Places everyone," she asserted. "This is it!"

The crowds all directed their attentions to the spiral staircase as Olaf announced, "Presenting! The-"

Kai gave the snowman a shove, "What are you doing? Would you get out of here?" He cleared his throat. "Presenting! The Arendelle royal family!" Everyone applauded as Elsa led the way downstairs. Anna and Kristoff followed with Nikolas between them.

The royals waved upon entering the ballroom as Elsa announced, "Thank you all so very much for coming. We've got such a wonderful night with music and magic planned. So without further ado, let the Arendelle Royal Ball begin!" She shot up an ice beam, which bursted in the center of the dance floor like a firework.

With Elsa's commencement, the ball went off to a magnificent start. "Queen Elsa!" called a familiar voice. "Princess Anna!"

The sisters turned to see Princesses Rapunzel, Jasmine, Belle, and Ariel with their husbands. "It's so good to see you again," said Anna as she hugged the others. "I'd like you all to meet my son, Nikolas."

The princesses took one good look at him and went "Awwwwwwwww!" in unison.

Ariel leaned down to the little prince and said, "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Nikolas. Here, I want you to have this." She placed a fork in the pocket of his uniform.

Nikolas analyzed the silverware and was baffled, "This is a fork?"

"It's a dinglehopper," winked the little mermaid before dancing off with her husband.

Kristoff was mingling with Eugene and Alladin by the window when something struck it.

**_BAM!  
><em>**

A tiny, pale-skinned fairy in a blue dress could be seen plastered against the glass. "Quinn?" gasped Kristoff as he opened the window. "Quinn!"

He peeled her off of the window and held her in the palm of his hand. "Windows...the worst thing created by humans." she growled. "Hey blondie! Long time no see!" She buzzed around his head, "What's in been? Four years? Wheeew! Good to see you and not have someone trying to kill me. I mean, they were normally trying to kill _you_, and I was the one saving your sorry butt."

"I missed your snarky self, Quinn." joked Kristoff. "Here! I want you to meet my son." He brought her over. "Nikolas, this is Quinn!"

"Woooooow," gasped Nikolas as the fairy flew down to his level. "A real fairy!"

"Hiya kiddo!" she waved. "I'm-WOAH!" The little prince grabbed and began to rub her across his arms and legs. She bit his finger and escaped his grasp, "Hey! Again withe manhandling?! What do I look like? Soap?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought pixie dust made you fly."

Quinn facepalmed, "Here we go again."

Kristoff laughed at their interactions as his wife jumped him from behind, planting a kiss on his cheek. "How's about a dance, dreamboat?"

He looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "Take me away, princess." The two went off to conquer the dancefloor as onlookers cheered.

Elsa peered out the window to see Marshmallow sadly looking in. He watched as everyone danced and mumbled, "ME WANT TO BE, WHERE THE PEOPLE IS. ME WANT TO DANCE. WANT TO DANCE LIKE PEOPLE..." She grinned and sneakily released an ice beam outside. The beam bursted onto the ground as a slender snowmonster formed next to him. She bat her icy eyelashes at him and offered her hand to dance. Marshmallow clapped and chuckled uncontrollably, "THANK YOU MOMMA!"

The Snow Queen sighed while waving at her creation. "Well Elsa?" asked Jasmine.

She snapped out of her daze, "Pardon?"

Jasmine huffed, "Have you made any progress?"

"Well the castle got these new tiles-"

"We mean in your love life," added Rapunzel. "We're worried about you. We just want to see you happily settled with the right man already."

"I don't need a man to be happy," contested Elsa.

"We know that, but don't you want to experience love?" asked Belle. "There's no feeling like it."

"I'll get to it eventually."

"That's what you said four years ago," said Ariel. The queen rolled her eyes with a groan. "There has to be someone you're attracted to. What about that Marco fellow?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Elsa uttered.

"You'll feel better if you do," assured Belle.

"Let me put it this way for you," sneered Elsa as she conjured up some magic.

"Ooooooo! Charades!" clapped Ariel until she noticed no one else was.

Elsa formed an icy heart in her hands, and then violently snapped it in half. "I see," sighed Rapunzel. "Well just because you've been hurt once doesn't mean you should give up."

"Your true love could be right around the corner!" added Belle. "But you'll never meet him if you give up."

Elsa was growing flustered, "I should freeze you all solid. I don't need anyone!"

"Elsa...if I could have a moment," Rapunzel led her away from the others.

"Please leave me be,"

"Here me out, Else. Look over there. Look at your little nephew. Don't you ever think of having a child...and a family of your own?"

"All the time."

"Then why won't you give love one more chance?"

Elsa was about to answer when a man said, "Excuse me?" They both turned to see Jack Frost dressed in a white uniform with navy blue highlights and accents. His regal outfit and pleasant smile was enough to make both ladies eye him from head to toe. He held out his icy hand, "May I have this dance, your majesty?"

The queen was unsure and looked over at Rapunzel. "Go on, Elsa." she whispered with a wink. "Give love just one more chance."

She gulped, blushed, and brought her blue-eyed gaze back to Jack. "I'd...I'd love to."

"Great," he smiled while taking her hand and leading her onto the dancefloor.

"Ooooooooooooo!" snickered the princesses, causing Elsa to lighten up and playfully stick her tongue out at them.

Meanwhile, Quinn was carrying on with a lecture while drawing an elaborate diagram on a dinner napkin, "And that, Nikolas...is where pixie dust comes from!" She turned to see that the child was long gone. "Of course," she sighed. "It's whatevs." She eyed a tall glass and smiled, "Ooooo! Apple juice!"

Prince Nikolas was wondering around when he bumped into a girl just a bit taller than himself. She turned, "Oops! I'm so sorry I didn't see you." She had wavy auburn hair and blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think so," winced Nikolas as he rose to his feet. He looked at the girl and felt a tingly feeling in his stomach, "Woah...who...who are you?"

She giggled, "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. You, wanna dance?"

"Ummmm," trembled Nikolas. "Ok."

Olaf was waddling around the buffet when he heard Quinn, "Olaffffffffff. Ohohooooooolafffff." She hiccuped.

The snowman looked up to see the snow fairy dizzily flying around before crashing onto his carrot nose. "Quinn? Are you alright?"

She struggled to keep her eyes open, "Yeah...I *belch* jusssssst had some apple juice is all." She daily pointed at the glass.

"Um Quinn? That's champagne."

"Ohhhhhhh," she snickered with one eye closed. "I thought it was...what?"

"I didn't say anything."

She laughed, "I like muffins too. Say...*hiccup*...where's Marco? I misssssss him."

Olaf pouted, "You didn't hear? He rejected Elsa's invite. He wanted nothing to do with her or us."

Quinn grew angry, "That...*belch*...no good, mustache wearing...mustache! When I...When I find him...I'ma fly up his nose like...pssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bleh! Good night everyone," she passed out on Olaf's nose.

Elsa and Jack joined other couples in a waltz. She gasped when she envisioned Marco's face over his. He gave her hand a squeeze, "Relax, will ya?"

"Sorry," Elsa sighed. "I just..."

"Don't think anymore...Just let it go," he winked. Elsa took his advice, smiled, and danced the night away. She picked up her tempo, "That's it, Queen Elsa!"

"Just Elsa is fine," she smiled back.

"Alright then...Elsa," he gazed into her eyes as they owned the dancefloor. So much so, that even the other couples stared. Ariel whistled while Anna gave her a thumbs up. Elsa's delight matched up with Jack's, and both of them naturally made it snow around them. It was a gorgeous spectacle, in which the icy couple began to dance closer...and closer...and closer.

The queen was beginning to feel at ease, lost in Jack's icy gaze as the two spun around. He lifted her up as she giggled with delight.

For a brief moment, she could see Nikolas dancing awkwardly with Princess Sofia. He was blushing uncontrollably, even more so when Kristoff called him out, "That's my boy!"

Jack gave the queen another twirl before holding her close, "Elsa...are you...seeing anyone?"

"Pardon?"

"You know..."

She bit her lip, "No...not anymore."

"Oh good."

"Why?"

"Because then I can do this-" He pulled her even closer, tilting his head to place a kiss on her lips. Elsa looked down at his frosty lips and then back up at his closed eyes. For the first time in forever, she let her heart do the talking. She let go of the past, gently closed her eyes and puckered up for a kiss. They would have kissed too, had she not heard the snap of the chandelier above them.

Elsa shrieked as memories of her falling ice chandelier consumed her. "Look out!" Everyone scattered and Jack pulled Elsa away as the fixture came crashing down.

The lights darkened, "What's going on?" worried Anna.

"Momma! Poppa!" cried Nikolas. "I can't see anything!"

"Nikolas!" Anna gasped while shoving through the dark crowd of panicking guests. "Where is he, Kristoff?"

"I can't see him!" exclaimed her husband. "I can't see anyone. Nikolas! Follow the sound of my voice!"

"Anna!" called Elsa. "Anna!"

Suddenly, several men crashed through the windows with torches. They threw them anywhere they could, setting fire to the castle and illuminating it in an inferno. Elsa's eyes blared open as she rushed to extinguish the flames with her magic. Her royal guards charged at the men, and a fight ensued through the darkness. Anna ducked under a foes' attack and shoved him into the shadows. Kristoff ran alongside her, desperately searching for their son amidst the chaos.

Little Nikolas stood frozen with fear. The Duke of Weselton's bodyguards, Dominik and Fritz, came barging through the crowds. Dominik sneered through his facial hair and nudged his younger partner. "There's the kid! Get'em!"

Nikolas panicked and dove under a table. Fritz grabbed his leg, "Gotcha!" The prince took out his fork and pinched the man's hand. "YAAAAGH!" yelped Fritz as he fell back on his partner.

The prince looked at the fork with a chuckle, "Thank you dinglehopper!" The table was suddenly flipped over, and he found himself gazing up at an infuriated Dominik. The older man easily plucked the fork from Nikolas and grabbed him. "Let me go!" he squirmed while grabbing at his mustache.

"Hold still, you little-" grunted Dominik. "Fritz! Get the bag! Get the bag!"

His partner was about to grab him he was punched across the face by Anna. "Get your hands off my baby!"

"Momma!" cheered Nikolas. Fritz countered with a jab, but Anna jumped back from it.

Jack and Elsa went back to back, shooting ice magic at the invaders. "I need my staff!" he said.

"Go, I'll hold them!" affirmed Elsa. A man was sneaking up on Elsa before Kristoff dropkicked him. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it! Have you seen Anna?"

"I thought she was with you!"

Kristoff then heard the cries of his wife, "Anna!" he yelled. He ran over to see her struggling to hold off Dominik and free Nikolas from the bag. Meanwhile, another wave of invaders vaulted through the windows. Dominik shoved Anna off of him and made a run for it. Kristoff gave chase and tackled the man. He punched at him as Nikolas' bag went rolling off to the side. While Dominik and Kristoff fought, Anna crawled her way to her son.

She was reaching for the bag when a pair of black boots stepped in front of it. She slowly looked up and gasped, "Ha-...HANS?!"

The treacherous prince smirked, "Hello again, Anna." He lifted one boot to kick her in the face when Sven charged in and bit him in the rear. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Hans, allowing Anna to rise and punch him in the face. "Not agaaaaain!" he cursed while tumbling into a dinner table. He looked up with a black eye, "Grab the brat!" The princess quickly swooped down to pickup the bag and rip it open.

"Momma!" cried Nikolas before hugging her.

"I've got you, sweetie." She assured, only to be hit in the back of the head by Fritz, and knocked out.

"Mommaaaaaa!" shrieked Nikolas as Fritz snatched him up and made a dash for the door.

"Nikolas!" called Kristoff as he caught Anna before she collapsed.

"Don't worry! We're on it!" said Elsa while skating outside. Jack Frost flew above her with his cane.

"Where's Marshmallow?" wondered Jack. "We could really use him now!"

Marshmallow sat on the beach with his snowgirl, Marshmalla. He held her giant hands in his, "Me not saying me no like you. Me saying that me no want relationship now."

"Me understand," sighed the monster. "Me still had fun dancing. But what bout us?

"We always have Arendelle."

"But me say me never leave you," worried the snowgirl.

"And you never will." He wiped one of her icy tears and bellowed, "Here me is looking at you, kid."

Elsa and Jack chased after the goons as they boarded a carriage. "Get us out of here!" barked Hans as Fritz cracked his whip. Four black stallions charged off and led them into the forest. Jack flew up above, keeping an eye on the rustling trees. He fired a frost beam from his staff and struck one of the carriage's wheels. It zigzagged out of control before crashing at the edge of the treeline.

Elsa made her way to the wreck along with several royal guards. They tore open the carriage to find Hans by himself. The prince slowly raised his hands with a smirk, "I surrender."

The Snow Queen angrily pulled him up by his collar, "WHERE...ARE...THEY?"

"Your majesty!" alerted a guard. "There are only two horses here." She looked down at the two unlatched straps.

Far off in the darkness of the woods, Dominik rode next to his partner. Fritz held the squirming Nikolas in his arms as the two disappeared, laughing into the night.

Anna awakened from her daze in Kristoff's arms, just as her sister delivered the tragic news. Each word broke the young mother's heart. Her sobs and screams echoed throughout the castle. 


	5. Chapter 4 - The Search for Nikolas

**Chapter: 4 The Search for Prince Nikolas**

Princess Anna angrily paced through the ballroom wreckage. "How could this happen?...How?!" She kicked a table leg across the floor. "Our baby is gone! How could no one have saved him?"

"We did everything we could, Anna," said Kristoff. "What matters is what we do now."

"But we didn't do _everything we could_. Quinn, where were you?!"

The dizzied fairy was leaning on Olaf's foot, "I wassss here...but your apple juice was like noooooooooo. And I was like...okaaaay."

"Will someone sober her up?!" scolded Kristoff. Olaf picked up Quinn and washed her in a glass of water.

Marshmallow worriedly poked his head through the door, "And where were you, big guy?!" jeered Anna, her tears smearing her eyeliner.

"Me...me with snowgirl. But me give her friendzone."

"Well while you were shmoozing it up, my Nikolas was kidnapped!"

Marshmallow gasped deeply and frowned, "They take Nikolas?"

"Yes! And you were too busy to help!"

"Me...me sorry!" he began to whimper as Kai pat his leg for comfort.

"There there, Marshmallow." said the servant.

Anna took a deep breath. "Our baby boy is still out there, and I will not rest until he's home safe. I'm going after him!"

"Obviously you're not going alone," Kristoff nodded while pulling Sven over.

"Count us in!" hollered Elsa as she and Jack brought in Hans.

A guard grabbed him, "Shall we lock him up with the others foes, your majesty?"

"No!" answered Anna for Elsa. "Not yet, we need him to talk."

"Hah! As if I ever would," sneered Hans.

Anna glared into his green eyes. She turned, "Hey Marshmallow! Wanna redeem yourself?" The monster snowman nodded eagerly. "Good. Come with us."

Hans' eyes shot open as the monster snowman trudged over to them, "Wait...no...no!"

Anna gave her husband a nudge, "I'm gonna get some information. I need you to assemble a team to rescue Nikolas."

Kristoff winked, "On it."

Meanwhile, Quinn was sober as fast as she was intoxicated. "They took Nikolas! Those no good, rotten...OOOOOOO we'll make them pay! I'll fly into their bodies and rip out their still-beating hearts!"

"You can do that?" gasped Olaf.

"Yeah...I've done it like...ten times before...Alright...maybe I've never done it...but I will! Whatevs." She flew onto Kristoff's shoulder. "I'll give my life to help you get your son back."

Olaf hopped up and down, "I'm coming too! Nikolas is our kingdom's pride and joy. And he's my little best friend!"

Kristoff huffed, "Olaf...This isn't like our road trip four years ago. We're going into this, _knowing_ we're facing evil. It's no place for a snowman."

"But it is a place for ME!" Erika, the royal messenger, came sprinting in and striking fight poses. "Tadaaaaa! Haya! Hoooo! Haaaaaaayaaaaaa!"

Kristoff pat the saddened snowman on the head, "We need people who can fight."

"Guys! Guys! Ooooo! Pick me." waved Erika as she roundhouse kicked a table. "I WAS BORN FOR THIS!"

Olaf sniffled, "I just wanna help."

Erika exclaimed, "Guys! I'm a natural. I trained for years with Mulan in martial arts! I have mastered the enemy within, conquered self doubt. I am at one with the earth and myself in the universe. I have mastered the mighty attacks like...The leaping tiger! The viscous dragon! The feral honeybee! THE FERAL HONEYBEE for crying outloud!"

"I know you want to help, Olaf..." assured Kristoff. "But it's too dangerous."

Erika leapt around the mountain man, throwing punches and kicks in the air. "THE FERAL HONEYBEE! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz haya! Bzzzzzzzz haya! I can kick some serious bad guy butt!"

Olaf threw a tantrum, "This is so unfair! I know I can't fight but...please...for the love of Thor!"

In that instant, thunder boomed outside. A rainbow-colored beam of bifrost struck the courtyard. Everyone watched as an armored boot emerged from it, followed by another. A mighty man stepped out, his blonde hair flowing epically in the wind. He tightly grasped his legendary hammer which pulsed with electricity. "Thor?" gasped Kristoff. "You're...you're real?!"

"Of course I am, mountain man." bellowed the thunder god. "I heard this little man of snow call my name." He raised his hammer high and then pointed at Olaf, "I am here to help bring back your son and make those mortal mongrels pay! And if possible, court thy queen of snow...for I think Thelsa is a mighty couple's name."

Kristoff grinned and ignored his comment about Elsa, "This...this is extraordinary!" He ran up and shook Thor's hand. "Thank you thank you! I'll be right back. I'm gonna tell my wife! She's gonna flip!" He ran back in as fast as he could.

"Excellent," smiled Thor. "Always a pleasure to help mortals."

Olaf yelled at the god. "Well you can't!"

"Why not?" asked Thor. "Why can I not help, little man of snow?"

"Didn't you hear Kristoff?" scolded Olaf. "This isn't like our road trip four years ago. We're going into this, _knowing_ we're facing evil. It's no place for a snowman!"

Thor was downright baffled, "But...I am not a man of snow."

Olaf pat Thor's boot to _comfort_ him. "I know you want to help, Thor...But it's too dangerous, and we need people who can fight."

"But I can fight!"

Olaf hugged him, "I know you want to help but you just CAN'T! Kristoff said so!"

Thor shrugged in bewilderment. "If you say so." He held up his hammer, "Such a shame...I was looking forward to bashing the skulls of the unrighteous." The bifrost beam shot back down, and returned Thor to Asgard. 

Thor teleported back to his kingdom and sat on a bench, "Now what am I to do with my life?" He snapped his fingers, "I know! Loki, brother! Would thou like to-"

"Go away, Thor!" called his brother from upstairs.

Thor pouted in his deep voice, "Okay byyyyyyyye."

"GET OFF!" yelled one of his companions. Thor quickly ran into the palace to see Lady Sif struggling with a mortal.

Prince Michael tightly gripped her leg as she tried to shake him off. "Oh just one kiss! Please? Pleeeeeease? I'll be true, I'll be yours! Forever and ever!"

"That's it!" Lady Sif used her godly strength to fling Michael off of the balcony. "AND STAY OUT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Hans as Marshmallow held him by the boot, dangling him from the top of Arendelle Castle. "You'll never get me to talk!"

"You want another black eye?!" growled the princess.

"I'll take my chances!"

"Hey Marshmallow?" smirked Anna. "Is it..._hot_ out here?" Elsa used her magic to slowly melt his icy fingers.

Hans began to slip more and more from the monster's grasp. "You wouldn't kill me! You wouldn't!" Elsa snapped her fingers and caused Marshmallow's fingers to liquidize. Hans went plummeting off of the roof, screaming all the way down. Just before he hit the ground, Jack Frost caught him. "Ok ok ok. Maybe you would! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"That's more like it," grinned Elsa deviously. She froze Hans to the ground, "Where are they taking my nephew?!"

"To Weselton! They...they wanna trade him for ransom."

"Of course the duke would be in on this," scoffed Anna. "They couldn't have gotten far. If we mount up within the hour, I know we can catch them! Lock Hans in the dungeon, let's move."

Kristoff came running up, "I found the solution to all of our problems! He's gonna destroy those villains!" He eagerly led them downstairs to find Thor gone. "But...but but...he was right here!"

"Thor?" chuckled Jack.

"Yes! Hammer and everything!"

"This is no time for jokes, darling." said Anna, frustrating Kristoff further. "So who's joining us to rescue Nikolas?"

"We are." said Jack as he put his arm around Elsa.

"And me," said Quinn as she cracked her neck.

"AND ME!" yelled Erika. She performed leaping kicks in the air. "Haya! Hayaaaaaaa! Feel the wrath of the feral honeyb-"

"ERIKA!" scolded Kai. "What are you doing? Stop messing around and help us get this place cleaned up."

The servant sighed, "Yes sir..."

"It's settled then," said Anna. "The five of us will bring our little Nikolas back."

Elsa turned to her servant, "Kai, I have to save my nephew. You're in charge until I return."

"Yes, your majesty. Be safe."

Elsa mounted her snow white mare, Bianca. Anna and Kristoff rode Sven. Quinn and Jack flew above as they prepared to depart. Anna took a deep breath, "Looks like we've got ourselves another royal road trip. And this time, the stakes are even higher. The team made for the forest, leaving Kai to oversee the castle cleanup.

"I wish I could have gone," sighed Olaf while he picked up debris.

"You and me both, man." sulked Erika.''

"ME THREE," groaned Marshmallow.

"Say, did Marco really reject Elsa's invitation?" The messenger nodded. Olaf was dumbfounded, "But why? We all got along so great. Especially Elsa and him."

"Well he didn't seem to be in the best condition. His eyes were so red and yellow it was scary!"

Olaf thought for a moment, "Wait...red and yellow eyes?...But...Marco's eyes are light brown." He gasped, "This can only mean one thing!"

Erika raised a brow, "What?"

Olaf proclaimed, "That Marco used his newly acquired fame and fortune...to purchase new eyeballs!" Erika facepalmed.

Anna and Kristoff led the way on Sven as they galloped into the night. The forest grew thicker, and soon the path disappeared. Jack and Quinn had to frequently fly up to scout ahead. Elsa found some two pairs of hoofprints leading deeper into the darkness. "This way!" she hollered before spurring Bianca.

Jack flew over the treeline and called, "Quinn! What do your fairy eyes see?"

"Dominik and Fritz turned about a mile from here. They're taking the prince to Weselton!"

"We knew that already," grunted Kristoff.

"Yeah but I wanted to say it all dramatic-like," replied Quinn.

Anna felt herself hyperventilating, "Oh Nikolas. Just hold on. Mommy's coming."

"He's a brave boy," assured Kristoff.

"Let me go!" squirmed Nikolas in Fritz's grasp. "Let me go!"

Fritz scoffed, "If I didn't let you go the other thousand times you asked, why would I do so now?!"

"Because I am a prince! My Dad is gonna kick your butts! And Mom-" Dominik tied a gag around his mouth.

"That's better." sighed the henchman. "Do you think we were followed, Fritz?"

"Can't say for sure. We've definitely got a healthy head start."

"Do you think Hans is in position by now?"

"Yes. Arendelle won't know what hit them." chuckled Fritz.

"Yeah...what are you gonna do with your share of the royal treasury?"

"I'm thinkin I'll give it to Eris as a token of my love for her."

Dominik cackled, "Please! Do you think she'd take a scrawny wart like you when she could have me?"

"All that muscle, Dominik...but no brain!" During their argument, Nikolas wriggled out of his gag and bit Fritz's hand. "GEEEEEEEEAAAAA!" He let the boy go, and Nikolas went running off into the woods. "Get back here!"

Dominik swat his partner over the head, "You idiot! Grab him!"

Nikolas ran for his life, dashing through the darkness of the forest. "Momma! Poppa!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned to see the Weselton goons chasing after him, turned at a bush, and hid inside a log. His little heart was racing out of control as he did his best to remain calm. He remained as brave as his parents would be. His heart nearly stopped and sank when he saw Fritz and Dominik's boots at the mouth of the log. They walked left and right searching everywhere.

"Great going, Fritz!" scolded his partner. "Now we've lost the boy!"

"It wasn't my fault! Why didn't we just kill the little guy?"

"You know why we can't, you fool. If we kill him, we have no bait. Without bait, the plan fails."

"Alright. He couldn't have gotten far. Let's check by the brook."

Nikolas watched as both men disappeared, leaving him alone in the log. He sighed in relief, just as a hand punched through the log and grabbed him! He let out a cry for help and gasped upon seeing his capture. He stared at the infamous Stabbington twins, outlaws from Rapunzel's kingdom of Corona. "Boo," said the brother with an eyepatch. He grinned, exposing his crooked teeth.

"Hey there, little man?" taunted the other. "You lost? Oh boys!" Fritz and Dominik came running back. "Is this yours?" He threw Nikolas into their arms and cackled. "Be a little more careful. The duke doesn't want anymore slip ups."

"There won't be any others," assured Dominik while tying up the boy. "Were we followed?"

The Stabbingtons smirked at each other nodding. The eyepatched outlaw looked down at Nikolas and laughed, "It seems your mommy's coming for you. Hope you don't mine if my friends and I pay her a visit." He drew his sword, making Nikolas shriek. "Get the boy to Eris as fast as you can. She's growing impatient. We'll handle the search party. Then, Captain Marik will begin phase two of the plan. The Weselton men nodded and rode away with Nikolas. The eyepatched brother sharpened his sword. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

The Arendelle search party continued their journey deep into the night. Anna grew tired, but remained resilient with thoughts of her baby boy. She rested her head on Kristoff's back and gazed up at the stars. "Don't worry, my son." She whispered, hoping that somehow, somewhere, he could hear her. "Mommy's coming." She took a deep breath, "I have to be strong...I have to believe...I won't give up. I won't give in!" 

******A Mother's Creed ******

*heartwarming music begins to play. It has a strong beat to it, promoting determination.* Similar to _For a Moment_ from "The Little Mermaid II".

**Anna**

_My handsome baby,  
>My precious son.<br>Hold on tight,  
>Cause here I come!<em>

_I will climb the highest of heights!  
>Dive to the depths far below!<br>I will endure any weather,  
>Sun, wind, rain or snow!<em>

_Mommy's coming!  
>Mother's near!<br>Please Nikolas,  
>Have no fear!<em>

_Please don't cry,  
>Please be brave.<br>Soon I will be there  
>And it's you I'll save!<em>

_Hang on tight, sweetie,  
>You needn't be afraid.<br>Momma's gonna whoop those bad men  
>Until they cry and beg!<em>

  
>*record scratch and music turns into heavy, hardcore dubstep*<p>

**Quinn  
><strong>_Yeah that's right chumps!_

_My name is Quinn!_

_When I get my hands on you scum,  
>Your doom will just begin!<br>I'll smash you're-"_

_*_record scratch and music stops*

_*_The others all glare at the snow fairy until she quiets herself*

**Quinn: **Sorry is this a solo?...Yeah it's a solo...Just pretend I'm not here. *flies and hides herself in Kristoff's hat*.

*Dramatic, upbeat, and glorious music resumes.*

**Anna**  
><em>I will not stop!<br>I will not quit!  
>I will not rest!<br>Until you're safe in my arms again!_

_Be strong for me,  
>For I'll be there soon.<br>My love will guide me,  
>Here I come to the rescue!<em>


	6. Chapter 5 - Henchmen Hunting

**Chapter: 5 Henchmen Hunting  
><strong> 

The team's exhaustion eventually caught up with them, and they had to rest for the night. At the break of dawn, Elsa was the first to rise. The queen gave her sister a nudge and soon all were awake. Quinn cracked her back, "Day two."

Anna yawned, "Any idea how far from Arendelle we are?"

Kristoff glanced passed the treeline. "We must be just outside its borders. Come on, we need to get moving."

"Way ahead of you!" rose Jack as he began to fly. Just as he soared above the others, a bola trap came swinging out of the shadows. The rope snared on his feet, and the stones tied to it brought him down.

"What the?" gasped Anna just as several silhouettes emerged. It was about a dozen thugs led by the notorious Stabbington Brothers. They surrounded the group and drew their weapons, which varied from swords, to clubs and axes.

"Not good," gulped Kristoff. He grasped his pickaxe and stood in front of his wife.

"None of you have to die," assured the eyepatched brother. "Surrender."

"HAH! Fat chance," grunted Jack while trying to untie the bola. Elsa ran to his side, formed an ice shard in her hand, and used it to cut him free.

"Have it your way. Get'em boys!" yelled the crook before his men attacked.

Back in Arendelle, two guards flung Hans into a cell. "Nice going, pretty boy!" scorned another prisoner. "You're plan got us all captured!"

"Exactly," smirked Hans. "Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Patience, my neanderthal of a hired sword...This was just phase one. Phase two...is about to begin."

Olaf fidgeted in a seat while Kai dusted the lobby. "I wish there was something we could do to help."

"Fear not, Olaf. Anna and Elsa have proven they can best any challenge."

"They've been taking too long," thought Erika. "I should go look for them!"

"It's been one night," huffed Kai.

"What if they're in danger? They need someone who can kick some serious butt!"

"That's enough of your nonsense, Erika. You have mail to deliver."

She pouted, "But I can fight!"

The servant rolled his eyes, "Suuuuuure you can. And I'm Judge Claude Frollo."

"You're acting like him," pouted Erika.

"What was that?!"

Erika sighed, "Nothing, Kai. I'll take those letters."

Kai handed her several parchments. "These trade agreements are to go to Princess Aurora and her husband, Prince Phillip. It's a long trip so you'd best get started." Erika grumbled, packed her satchel, and went on her way.

Olaf gave the lead servant a tug, "Mr. Kai sir...What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, Olaf. Go...play with Marshmallow or something."

"But there must be sooooomething I can do."

Kai sneered, "Olaf, everything is under control." He glared down at the snowman's puppy eyes. "Fiiiiiine you can help. Why don't you help Gerda fix up the dinner tables. Some of them were wrecked during the fight."

"Okay!"

"But I warn you...if you mess up those fine tables any more than they already are...I shall leave you as I leave snow...as I left ice cubes...alone in the scorching summer heat...melting alive...melting alive."

Olaf grew frustrated, clenched his fist, and screamed, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Anna evaded a punch and kicked a man square in the jaw. Elsa and Jack were freezing crooks left and right. Kristoff was locked in a deadly fistfight with both Stabbington brothers. The men were far too big for even his bulky self, and began to overwhelm him. One put him in a headlock while the other gave him a punch in the gut. Kristoff pivoted his head back, bashing his assailant's face and kicking back the other. "Kristoff!" gasped Quinn. "Hang on, blondie!" She bolted through the air and into the eyepatched brother's groin. He yelped as she flew up and uppercut him in the jaw.

This distraction allowed Kristoff to take on the other twin singlehandedly. Jack swatted a swordsman down with his can while Elsa blasted him with ice. Another foe grabbed her from behind, but she stomped on his toes with her icy heel. "Anna, lookout!" shrieked Elsa before freezing her sister's attacker.

Quinn twisted the Stabbington man's nose. "Who's your fairy mama?" she taunted.

"SHUT UP!" barked the twin, angrily grabbing for her.

She sped around him, making him dizzy. The fairy then grabbed his ear and gave it a painful twist. "Come oooooon. Who's your fairy mama?" He punched at her, but she evaded, causing him to strike a rock. He howled in pain before she yanked at his sideburn. He turned left and ran head-on into a tree. The outlaw fell over in a daze as Quinn flew over to his eyes and whispered, "Who's your fairy mama?"

"You...are," he groaned before passing out.

"And don't you forget it!" smirked Quinn while dusting herself off.

Kristoff punched back the other twin while more mercenaries came charging in. Jack lifted Elsa into the air, and she unleashed a might flurry that froze half of the enemies and sent the other half running. A final punch by Kristoff knocked the second twin out, and all grew quiet. All that could be heard were the pants of the heroes catching their breath.

Anna cracked her knuckles and walked off. Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of the Weselton hooftracks. "The trail! I've found it again! Come on come on come on! We need to move now!" Without waisting another minute, the team mounted their steeds and followed the tracks.

Erika sat in her own personal sailboat and departed from Arendelle. "Just my luck," she scoffed. "There's a call to action, the prince has been kidnapped, and I'm delivering mail. URGH!" she stamped while grumbling to herself. She was out at sea when suddenly, a mermaid emerged from the water, startling her. She immediately assumed a fighting stance, "Alright, bring it! BRING IT!"

"Don't hurt me!" worried the mermaid. "I mean you no harm!"

Erika calmed down, "Oh...sorry. I thought you were a sea monster."

"Nope," gulped the mermaid. "I'm Adella. Fifth daughter of Triton."

"I'm Erika. Only daughter of...my daddy."

"Sorry I scared you. I thought you were someone else. I'm looking for a man named Marco."

"Marco, you say?" thought Erika. "Dreamy smile? Curly brown hair? Sexy build? Alluring mustache-goatee combo?"

Adella nodded like her head was going to roll off, "Yes yes yes...and yes! Have you seen him?"

"Unfortunately,"

"Unfortunately?"

"Well...Queen Elsa of Arendelle sent me to deliver a message to him. When I found the guy, he was as rude as can be. He told me he wanted nothing to do with Elsa or the kingdom!"

"Marco said that? It couldn't be him then. The Marco I saw was kind...bold...and very loyal to this Elsa woman."

"What?" Erika raised a brow.

"Yes. His ship sank and I met him as he lay adrift. Then, this evil, witch woman...thing, came up and snatched him! She was a nasty thing...with huge red and yellow eyes."

"That's terrible! Elsa thinks he despises her!...wait...those eyes...those eyes! I saw them too. I don't know what's going on...but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! Do you know which way this witch took Marco?"

Adella pointed south and Erika thanked her. "And before you go...if you see Marco, please give him this." Adella smiled and handed her a white gold necklace with the crest of Arendelle on it. "He dropped it."

Nikolas tugged and tugged at his ropes, but couldn't break free. The henchmen had tied him to a tree while they slept. Dominik awakened and gasped at the sight of sunlight. "Oh no! We've slept in." He kicked Fritz, "We should have been with Eris by now! Get up!"

Fritz woke up and grabbed Nikolas. Just as he lifted his head, he saw the Arendelle search team riding straight for them. "There they are!" yelled Jack from above.

"MOMMA!" screamed Nikolas as Fritz mounted his horse.

"Nikolas?" gasped Anna. "Nikolas!"

"We're coming, son!" yelled Kristoff. "Come on, Sven. Faster!" They chased after the men, pursuing out of the forest and across a series of hills.

Elsa spurred her mare and hollered, "Jack! Quinn! Go!" The snowy flyers zoomed through the air to close in.

"I'll distract 'em," saluted Quinn before nosediving the riders. She buzzed around Dominik as he tried to swat her away. Meanwhile, Jack swooped in to grab Nikolas, but was punched by Fritz. He fell to the ground just as Elsa picked him up.

"Hold on, Frost!" she said as he gripped her waist.

"I guess I have to do everything," growled Quinn before biting Fritz in the hand. He loosened his grip on Nikolas, allowing the prince to escape. He held onto the back of the horse while Quinn distracted Fritz. Kristoff brought Sven alongside them as Anna stretch out her hands. "Jump Nikolas!" she yelled.

"Jump off the horse, kid!" ordered the fairy.

Nikolas froze up, "I...I can't!"

"Trust me! You'll be alright!" assured Anna. "Mom will catch you!"

"I'm scared!"

"Jump, Nikolas!" called Quinn. The boy remained petrified, just as Fritz smacked Quinn hard. She spiraled onto one of Sven's antlers.

"Get me in closer, Kristoff!" panicked Anna. "Jump, Nikolas! Please!" She stretched out her arms to catch him.

Nikolas tensed up, took a deep breath, and timidly prepared to jump, "GOTCHA!" growled Fritz as he nabbed him again.

"Noooooo!" screamed Anna as the Weselton rider changed direction. "We can't let them escape!"

Fritz met up with Dominik, and the elder henchmen ordered, "We'll lose them in the caves." They rode down into a jagged ravine as the royals followed behind. Kristoff kept his gaze fixed on his son. Sven went into overdrive, running so fast that you couldn't even see his hooves! Elsa and Jack rode double right behind them.

"Get ready, Anna!" said her husband. The princess switched places with him and leaned forward, prepared to grab Nikolas.

She was closing in when Dominik drew his sword and sliced at one of the jagged stones. It collapsed on its own, but triggered a chain reaction within the ravine. The very ground began to crumble, and the henchmen made it out just in time. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Jack plummeted down with the rubble, disappearing into the darkness below as rocks piled atop.

"Momma Poppaaaaa! Auntie Elsa!" cried Nikolas. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He grew even more frustrated with himself because he wasn't brave enough to jump.

Dominik grumbled, "That'll take care of them. Let's get to Eris without any more problems." Fritz chuckled alongside him as they rode down the hills and made for a mountain range.


End file.
